


Quote

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, M/M, Mpreg, childbirth (not that graphic), i jam as many quotes from tfa as i can into this and alter them slightly, snoke is kylo and hux's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Han is desperate to try and convince his son to come back home, even if it means being present while his grandson is being born and getting his hand broken in the meantime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'oblio why is snoke the baby' why not?? u see, its a theme i have in some of my unfinished works.  
> anyways this is old but i finished it Finally so here it is also Phasma has one of those cool cameras that directly print out the photo.

**Quote**

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Kylo groaned, gripping the rails of the hospital bed. His face twisted as pain engulfed him. Hux ran a soothing hand through his hair, and he tried to focus on the touch instead of the contraction.

"I told ya'! That thing's just using you and you shouldn't have listened to him." Han shot a glare at Hux, who ignored him in turn. "Now you just need to push and after that you can come back home. We miss you."

"I know what I have to do but I don't think I have the stength to do it. _Fuck_ , will you help me?" Hux helped Kylo lean forward to bear down. Han put a hand on his son's shoulder, hoping it was comforting somehow. Kylo didn't seem to notice, his breathing ragged and eyes screwed shut. He grunted.

"It's starting to crown, sir." The doctor said.

" _F-fuuuck-_ " Kylo's dramatics faded off into grunting, moaning, and yelling expletives as he focused on giving birth. He covered his mouth to muffle a scream as the head came out, and fell back, panting.

"Careful, Ren, don't let your personal interests in staying strong in front of your father interfere with having the baby." Kylo nodded. "You're doing well, make as much noise as you need."

He groaned as he bore down again. He grabbed Hux's hand, squeezing it tightly. Not wanting to appear like he wasn't helping, Han offered his hand as well. A mistake, he realized, as Kylo took it in a viselike grip. His son was strong, and he feared for the bones in his hand.

"You know, I can convince your mother to let you bring the baby with you."

Kylo snarled, " _Shut the fuck up._ " He tightened his grip and Han could feel the bones in his hand burning as they tried not to crack. 

After a couple more almost-bone-crushing pushes, the doctor announced, "The shoulders are out! Just a few more big pushes, sir."

Han felt a definite crack in his hand and then pain as his son pushed again, shouting loudly. A quick glance at Hux had their eyes meet, and Hux gave a smirk. He looked completely fine. After a few seconds, Hux broke eye contact to look back down at Kylo. "It's almost over, we'll soon have the baby in our arms." Kylo ignored him, focused on pushing again.

"One more push!"

Kylo pushed hard, moaning. The baby came out, and he fell back, gasping. Han pulled his hand back as soon as his son's grip slacked, wincing as he realized that it was definitely broken. Hux fussed over Kylo, brushing his hair back and kissing him. 

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Fuck, Ben, you broke my hand."

"I'm not Ben!" Kylo growled, trying to sit up.

"Shh, calm down." Hux pressed Kylo back down onto the bed. "Let's focus on the baby, not your father." Kylo passed out. "Oh. That's fine, too, Ren."

-

Han wasn't allowed back into the room with his son and grandson, courtesy of Kylo yelling 'get the fuck out' as soon as he tried to walk in after getting his hand fixed up. The nurse shut the door on him as well. After standing there for a few minutes, the door opened again and some blond woman handed him a slip of paper. He vaguely recognized her as one of Kylo's friends. She had a camera in one hand.

"For the family."

She shut the door. He looked down at the paper and saw it was a photograph. It was his son and swaddled grandson, with Hux. On the back it had in dramatic writing. 'Greetings from the Hux-Ren's! Hux + Ren = Snoke'

Well, at least bringing Leia this would be better than returning home empty handed, even if he wasn't bring Kylo back with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
